The Assassin and Her Jewels
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Ada Marrion and Jewel Wenderson are mutants on the run from Adas past. They have traveled the world, never staying in one place longer than a few days. When Ada's employer sends out his lackeys to capture them, things just keep escalating. And when they move into the mansion, will they be able to settle in? SabretoothXOC and LoganXOC. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**A/N So, this is a story for my friend, Jewel, who has a major crush on Sabretooth. This is actually going to be in the X-Men Evolution universe. I decided to throw in my own character, cause I have a major crush on Logan! Before you ask, yes Ada is a real name. It originated in Germany meaning "Noble or Nobility", but in this story it's the name of a Chinese character, so just roll with it. Those of you reading my story Residnet Evil: Ancient Warriors, I got huge writers block so I'll be working on this from now on. Also I've been playing six and five a lot and barely ever four. I'm also not into my Avengers story, or Avengers at all. I need to get my loving of superheroes back! Onto the story!**

_Italics and underlining- Serenity_  
**Bold- Lyra**  
_Italics- thoughts_  
_**Bold, italics, and Underlining- Diary entrance**_

* * *

**_I feel so stupid. My friend, Jewel, recommended writing in a diary to get my emotions out. So, I'm giving it a try. Here's a little info on myself. My name is Ada Marrion and I'm 24 years old. I've never had a boyfriend before. My favorite colors are red, blue, and purple, along with dark pink. I have raven black hair that reaches my lower back when braided (I do that a lot) and violet purple eyes that glows in the dark. People freak out about my eye color a lot. I mean, what's wrong with purple eyes?_**

**_Here's the part that really freak people out. I'm a mutant. You know how they say everyone has a inner demon and angel? Well, I actually have them. I can turn into either one for a couple hours, five at the most. Jewel is a mutant as well, though she is a shape shifter. She can turn into just about any animal you can think of. Jewel has blonde hair, each strand looks like gold, and sapphire eyes framed by thick, long lashes. Both her hair and her eyes sparkle in light, both daylight and moonlight. I will admit, I am extremely jealous of her beauty. She also has a slight French accent that gets thick when she angry. She's hardheaded and a bit dippy, but I love her to death._**

**_Jewel and myself have been everywhere, from my homeland, China, all the way to Chile. You see, I used to be a assassin, and my Employer, Terrance W. Bakker, fell in love with me. He had this creepy obsession with me, and after I had learned his motives, I ran to my best friend. Jewel and I have been running around, hoping not to get caught. We haven't tested if he can find us if we stay in one place for too long, preferring to have as little attention as possible. Because of this I tend to keep my emotions to myself, leading to this._**  
**_Here we are, going to Atlanta, Missouri. Yay… I guess I'll be writing in here more often._**

**_August 17th, 2013_**

"Did it work?" Jewel asked me, her sapphire eyes shining. We were on a plane going to Atlanta, and we were five minutes away. I nodded, giving her a smile. She grinned. "I told you so."

"Whatever." The plane began descending. "So, how are you and Mark?" Her grin faded to a frown.

"He said that he didn't want to be with and that I was a mutant freak!" She was making sure to keep her voice down, but it was said in a shrill voice.

"Wait until I get my hands on him. I'll make him pay for saying that!"

"Yeah? Get in line. He broke up with me so I get first punch. What's more was that he broke up with me on a text message! I mean isn't that the worse way he could have done that! I hate him!" I growled.

"How dare he! Everyone knows not to break up with someone in a text message! Did you at least get rid of his number?"

"Yup, right after I called him and cussed him out." I smiled.

"I wish I could have seen that. I would've said something too!"

**I will rip him to shreds next time I see him! Nobody messes with a friend of ours!** Ah, yes. That is my inner demon, Lyra. She's extremely protective of our friends. She loves violence.

_Now, now. We should yell at him, but not hurt the boy. He may be a stupid, childish, little boy, but that's murder._ And that's my inner angel, Serenity. She is also protective but she thinks a tad bit more logically than Lyra.

_I agree with both of you. Yell first, then break his nose maybe dislocate his shoulders._

**I call the breaking part!** She also likes breaking things.

"Lyra and Serenity says they want to punish him." Jewel smirked.

"What does she want to do?"

"Break his nose and dislocate his shoulders."

"Aw, I wanted to break his nose! Fine." She pouted and we both got out of the plane. "As long as I can break his spine."

**Why does she get to break his spine?**

_You should be lucky that you can break his nose._ Serenity and Lyra barely ever agreed, and that lead to fights, giving me headaches. While Lyra was more of a violent, cocky, troublemaker, Serenity was a scolding mother figure, only she was in my head. I was extremely happy they were both girls and there weren't any boys in my head, because that would just be awkward. Lyra, being the violent one, was land based. She had razor sharp claws, fangs, and had the power to shoot black flames and electricity. Serenity preferred to stick to the air. She had beautiful snow-white wings that spread to a max of ten feet, and had the power to shoot white flames and electricity, along with the ability to transport.

We checked into our hotel, Jewel smiling as she looked over at a coffee shop. I checked my watch. It was eight thirty and we hadn't even gotten breakfast, let alone coffee. And when Jewel doesn't get her coffee, she gets a bit evil. I practically had to drag her up to our room. I was not in the same clothes I have been wearing for 22 hours. The flight from Hong Kong to Atlanta, where we are now, was a long night and I want to get showered maybe even be as fortunate as to get a nap in (I doubted that one.) See, I hated sleeping on planes, so I stayed up that whole 22 hours. I felt like a zombie and probably looked like one. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I hummed 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence as I began my shower. I got out the shower after five minutes. I dried off and slipped on my clothes. I was wearing a crimson-red v-neck that shows a respectable amount of cleavage, the sleeves tight until my elbow and flared out, along with black skinny-jeans that has diamonds on the hips. I walked out in my socks and looked at Jewel. "Your turn." She jumped up.

"About time."

"I only took five minutes!" She ignored me and walked into the bathroom as I rolled my eyes. I turned and pushed my sandals, tennis shoes, and high heels around. I only had two pairs of boots, but I preferred them. One pair was my brown cowgirl boots the other pair being black leather boots with two-inch heels and reached up to my knees. The latter was the one I was looking for. After a few moments I finally found them and slipped them. I was pretty tall, being 5'6, but I love my black leather high heel boots. I brushed my raven black hair and French braided it. Just as I finished, the bathroom door opened and Jewel stepped out.

She was wearing a light pink long-sleeved shirt, along with a darker pink skirt that only went down to her mid-thigh. She pulled out her knee-high white socks and pulled them on and put on her white and pink Nikes. As you can see, she likes the color pink. She brushed her fingers through her hair and turned to me. "What? No styling?" She gave me a dirty look.

"Why? Do I need to?"

"I don't know, depends on how you look at it." I was teasing her and she knew it. She turned her back to me and dug through her backpack and pulled out a cherry blossom-pink headband. "Is pink the only color you have?"

"No, I have yellow and orange. I can change-"

"Pinks fine." She knew I hated the color yellow. It was too bright in my opinion. She smirked at me and pushed her bangs back and set the headband in her hair. "Wait a sec." I turned away from her and dug through my bag. I pulled out two crystals, one pitch black, another a beautiful glowing white. They were hanging on a thick, silver chain. A unclipped it and put it on. The crystals enhanced my abilities. We walked out of the building, without my nap unfortunately. She dragged me to the coffee shop, Starbucks. She got her vanilla latte and me a cappuccino. We were now browsing shops when she suddenly stiffened up. I looked at Jewel. "What's wrong?"

"Bakker." I stiffened and looked around. The damn man always sends his lackeys to get me back. Even if he managed to capture me, I wouldn't want him.

**Finally! I was starting to go crazy without being able to be released!**

_You're already are crazy._ Now normally, I would have been laughing my ass of at that comment, but when Bakker or his lackeys were around, its no time for laughing. The last time I released Lyra and Serenity was when I was eighteen.

_Knock it off! Lyra, Serenity, get ready!_

**I'm always ready.**

_Roger!_ I love their loyalty. They may not show it a lot but they were always ready to serve.

"Them." I followed her gaze to a group of men in black.

**How did we miss them?** One of the men in black fired a TMP off a couple of times and the citizens of Atlanta began scurrying like ants.

_Lyra! Lets go!_ I heard her roar in my mind, and the familiar feeling of transforming came to me. I closed my eyes. My nails grew into claws and I ran my tongue over my teeth feeling sharp fangs form and I tasted copper in my mouth. My skin turned deathly white and black electricity danced over my skin. I opened my eyes, though instead of being purple they were pitch-black.

_**"Hello there!"**_ Lyra giggled as she grinned. **_"Lets have fun!"_** Jewel transformed into a golden wolf and howled her agreement. We lunged.

**At Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters**

"Discovery, mutant signature. Extrapolation complete. Identitys confirmed. Names: Ada Marrion and Jewel Wenderson. Residence: Atlanta. Ages: 24 and 24."

Professor Xavier looked at the screen to check if it was indeed correct. Usually they would have been able to pick up mutants by this age so when he saw that it was true, he frowned. On the screen were two women. One had raven-black hair and violet-purple eyes, the other having blonde hair and sapphire eyes. He pushed the button. "Prepare the blackbird."

**Back with Ada and Jewel**

Lyra ripped the gun in one of the mens hands to shreds before raking her claws across his throat. Hearing another run at her, she dropped into a split, twisted her body around, and landed a right hook right into the mans stomach, electrocuting him. Smiling, she looked at Jewel to make sure she was alright, when someone grabbed her arms. Growling, she once again dropped into a split and slid between the mans legs. She thrust her leg up, the tip of her boot hitting the mans neck. Taking the gun from his hand, she shot him in the back of the head.

"Help me!" Whirling around, Lyra saw Jewel was pinned down by a man that looked two times as big. She ran over to her pinned friend.

_**"Pick on someone your own size!"**_She round-house kicked the man, sending him flying with the amount of strength. Lyra picked up the unconscious Jewel bridal style and growled at the last three men. _**"If you three value your lives, don't follow us!"**_ Lyra gave control back to me.

_Serenity! We need to get back to the hotel and fast!_ I felt myself change and I kept my wings folded, not wanting to rip my favorite shirt. My skin once again turned a deathly white, and my hair color changed into a platinum-silver. My eyes turned into a warm gold and I felt the familiar feeling of teleporting. I now stood in the hotel room. My features went back to normal and I quickly put Jewel down and inspected her. There wasn't any cuts but there was a quickly forming bruise on her temple. I mentally thanked god and sat back on my bed. I grasped my crystals and closed my eyes. I wished I had never been an assassin. I wished Bakker had never fallen for me. But most of all, I wished that Jewel wasn't stuck in this mess.

**A/N and that's it. This was actually six pages on Microsoft so it should be a pretty good length. I like to make my first chapter long now, so you get the gist of the story. And don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I'm now going to try and keep going. it's a nasty habit of mine to stop before its finished but I'm going to try harder. So what do you think? I'm going to be posting questions and you answer in your review. If you want to that is. Here it is!**

_**Q: Whose your favorite X-Men Evolution character?**_


	2. Chapter one: Stay back!

**A/N Sorry guys, but I suck at accents. I won't be doing accents, but you guys can imagine it right? Alright, Ada can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ada: Fine. DaniTheDarkenedShadow doesn't own anything related to X-men. She only owns me, Jewel, and any other OC she may create in the future. Happy?**

**Me: Very. On with the Story!**

**Chapter one: Stay Back!**

It was a few moments before Jewel finally woke up. In those few moments, silence rained even in my head. For those two, silence spoke volumes. They were worried. So, when Jewel opened her eyes, they were cheering in my head.

"How are you?" She frowned.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe I got knocked out!" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it! Everything worked out." She nodded and looked away. I frowned than smiled gently. "What if I play my flute? Would that make you feel better?" She nodded. I pulled out my bamboo flute and began playing _Trail of the Angels_. (**Link**: watch?v=ABOxTtxJxNw put in front you know the drill). At the end Jewel had a serene smile on her face. "How do feel now?"

"Better."

"You should get some sleep. I should too." She nodded and we settled in not even bothering to take our shoes off. My grandmother taught me how to play _Trail of the Angels_. She had told me that the song is capable of calming the wildest beasts, the most heated of fights, and it basically makes everyone feel better. I had taught Jewel and she loves that song. She begs me to play it when she's feeling down or sad. She does the same thing for me. I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke to a loud thud and the covers disappearing. At first I pretended to stay asleep before rolling over and looking down the side of the bed. I held in a laugh at the sight. Jewel lay on the ground tangled up completely in the blankets. It looks like she was stuck though she was making no attempt to get up or struggle.

_She could not have slept through that!_ There was four feet between the floor and the top of the bed. I put my hand over my mouth, struggling to keep my laughter in. I slid off the bed, next to her.

**Tickle her!**

_Why?_

**Just because.** I rolled my eyes but did as she told me. Jewel gasped and began squirming but was trapped by the covers. "Ada! S-stop!" I laughed.

"Beg for it!"

"P-p-please! S-stop!"

"Stop what?"

"S-s-stop tick-tickling me!" Jewel was extremely ticklish on the sides of her ribs. I found that out when my elbow had brushed against the right side of her ribcage. Ever since then I had used that to my advantage. Jewel gasped for breath and struggled to get out of the covers. "A little help here?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it."

"Ada!"

"Oh, alright." I grabbed a sheet and yanked as hard as I could, making her spin and the covers to come off. I fell on my tailbone with a grunt. "Didn't expect it to come off that easily." She hummed and stood up, smoothing down her skirt. I followed her lead and looked at the clock. Twenty after twelve. "Hey, we're in time for lunch!" Jewel looked over at the clock and grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starved!" I smiled at her and nodded.

"I think I saw a Olive Garden down the road." We ran out and started searching the block for the Olive Garden I saw.

_Oh, I love Olive Garden!_

_**It's good. But I prefer Outback or Golden Coral. **_

_The only reason you like those are because they have steak there._

**You got me.**

I mentally laughed and we entered the restaurant.

"Only two?" We nodded. We were led to the back of the restaurant and sat down in our booth.

"So, you seem to be doing better."

"Yeah, your song helped a lot." I smiled warmly at her.

"Glad to have helped." I ordered my usual, spaghetti and meat sauce and Jewel ordered chicken alfredo.

"I'm bored." She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"You're always bored." She grinned at me.

"We got to do something later."

"Fine, but first we need to talk about what happened earlier." Her grin faded.

"What about?"

"Well, did you touch any of them?" She shook her head.

"No. You don't need to worry about it though," She smirked at me. "Nobody has your prints."

"That's because I don't want anyone to know that much about me."

"I know a lot about you."

"Lets test that." She smirked at me.

"Go."

"Where was I born?"

"Aksu, China."

"What do I do to pass the time?"

"You love to read and sometimes play your flute."

"Last question. When's my birthday?"

"December second." I smiled.

"You know everything I let people know about me." Our waitress brought our food and I put my napkin on my lap before grabbing my silverware and dug in.

"My turn. Where was I born?"

"Calais, France."

"Yup. What do I do to pass the time?"

"You love to draw things around you and read about history."

"Last question. When's my birthday?"

"March 23." She smiled and nodded. We finished up our food and paid the check. We spent the rest of day browsing shops but never actually buying anything. It was a good time always joking about something and just plain girl talk. Both Lyra and Serenity were quiet, glad that Jewel was awake and fine, also because they were resting. Even though they had just a few moments of being out, they wanted to be as charged as they could be to face Bakker and his lackeys. Right before they fell into recharge, they had told I could wake them up when I needed them. We walked around until I found a alley. "Hey, Jewel. I think this will be a short cut back to the hotel."

"Why can't you just teleport us?"

"Because their sleeping." She sighed and followed me into the alley. I looked around scanning the darkness. I used to be an assassin and a spy and the fact that we had already faced Bakkers lackeys today was a big enough excuse to be paranoid. Thankfully nothing happened. I mean, what else could go wrong?

"Who the hell are they?" Of course, I just had to think that! I followed Jewels gaze to a group of costumed people. Most of them were wearing something like a black jumpsuit and one of them was wearing a orangish-yellow and black bodysuit. (A/N now I know that its supposed to be yellow and blue but to me it looks orange and black. I'm putting it as I see it.)

"They look like they could be part of Bakkers puppets," I stated with narrow eyes. "Let's get out of here before they see us." I turned swiftly on my heel, Jewel following my example. No such luck.

"Hey, aren't they the ones Professor sent us to get?" A girl with a southern accent asked. Professor? Who the hell was that? Shaking off that question, I turned to Jewel.

"Run!" I began sprinting as fast as I could, tapping into Lyra's speeding ability, leaving Jewel in the dust. Jewel, realizing that she had been left behind, yelped and transformed into a cheetah and began running.

_Lyra! Serenity! Now would be a good time to wake up!_ I heard a snort and a sleepy groan inside my head.

**What in Hells name do you want?! Do you have any idea what time it is? **

_It's eight o'clock._

**Exactly! Too early!**

_Shush, Lyra! This may be serious!_

_Thank you, Serenity. I think we're getting chased by some of Bakkers lackeys._

**What? Didn't I tell those fuckers to stay the hell away from us-?!**

_Did you even stop to talk to them?_

_Well… no, but-_

_Maybe they can help. Just try to talk to them._

_I'll do that when they show us they don't mean us any harm._ With that statement I jumped a fence and into a innocent persons yard. I ran to the tree and looked behind me, just into to see Jewel jump the fence, in her cheetah form. She glared at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What did I tell you about leaving me behind with a bunch of weird people." Did I forget to mention she could project her thoughts while in animal form?

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn right now. Hurry and get into the next yard." Jewel was about to jump the fence only to stop when a hand grabbed my forearm. My head snapped back to the person to see the man in the orange and black suit.

**Uh oh, he grabbed her. This isn't going to end well.**

_Ignoring that._

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, before pushing him away. "Stay back! Get away from me!" I turned and jumped the fence, Jewel following. We didn't get far before we ran into yet another person. She had beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes. Jewel transformed into a horse and I climbed on. She began sprinting and I held on for dear life.

"Hey wait!" We ignored her.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" The chase didn't last very long. Somehow, the man in orange and black kept on finding us and Jewel was getting tired. When the man found us the tenth time I had enough.

_Fuck this!_

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Easy, kid." Kid?!

"I'm not a kid!" He ignored me.

"We just want to help."

_Told ya so._

_Shut up, Serenity. _I heard Lyra snicker at that.

"No, you don't want to help! You just want to take us back to Bakker!" His face twisted in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Despite the fact that his face was covered by a cowl, I could tell he was genuinely confused. My eyes softened.

"You- you mean you weren't sent by Bakker?"

"Who the hell is Bakker? No, we were sent to give you a opportunity to live in peace." I looked at Jewel and nodded.

"It's up to you." Jewel could smell a lie from a mile away and often uses it. It comes in handy when doing business. She walked up to the man and narrowed her eyes, sniffing him. She circled him, eyeing him and sniffing. It normally didn't take this long, but we needed to be sure. I didn't want to be back with the obsessive Bakker. After a few moments she stepped back and nodded.

"He's telling the truth." She looked at him. "What's your name?" He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Logan."

"Well, Logan, we'll stay for a few days. If we see anything suspicious, or anything that says you word for our enemy, we will bolt. Let us go back to the hotel to get our things. Where should we meet you?" I asked.

"Come by the alley near the old house on the west side of the city."

"The old Lernons house?"

"Yeah, that one." I nodded.

"See you there." With that said, Serenity teleported us back to the hotel room. We immediately grabbed our things and began packing what we had unpacked. We worked in silence for at least five minutes before Jewel finally broke it.

"I really hope we don't regret this."

"Me too, Jewel. Sometimes, you got to take risks."

**You didn't seem so compelled to take the risk of seeing if Logan and his group was good. And may I add he is a sexy motherfucker. Smells good to. Maybe you should let me out and I'll show him a good time.** Oh my God.

_Serenity, talk to Lyra!_

_Umm, I actually agree with Lyra for once. On him being sexy I mean. Don't do the second thing though._

I'm stuck with two horny counterparts! OH MY GOD!

"I just hope Lyra doesn't rape Logan." Jewel looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?!"

"Lyra just stated that she thought he was sexy and smelled good. Then she said that I should let her out and 'show him a good time'." Her jaw dropped then smirked.

"Oh, I don't know he is pretty hot-"

"Jewel!" We finished packing and I slipped on my backpack and grabbed my one suitcase, Jewel doing the same. We had limited outselves into having one suitcase and a backpack incase we needed to get out of there fast. The reason we took so long was that we were taking out sweet time.

"Let's just get going." I grabbed her and teleported.

**A/N here you go, another chapter served up hot! If you have any questions at all, feel free to put it in a review, along with any mistakes. It's midnight here and I'm getting starting to get tired. Here's your chapterly question!**

_**Q: Who do you think falls for Logan and who do you think falls for Victor?**_

**Ada: You made that obvious. I mean it was just in the last pieces of dialog (****_Hint Hint_****)**

**Me: Shut it Ada! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter two: The Test

**A/N READ THIS! In my story Leona Lewis and Kelly Clarkson doesn't exist and Jewel sings her songs. So I'm saying this know: most of the songs I write in this story belongs to Leona Lewis and Kelly Clarkson, even though Jewel claims to own them. Now, Jewel do the disclaimer please?**

**Jewel: Yay! DaniTheDarkenedShadow doesn't own anything related to X-men. She owns Ada, me, and any OC she may create in the future. Now can we get to the story?**

**Me: There is a long diary entry at the beginning. Enjoy!**

_**Where to start? Well, Jewel and I spent the entire afternoon together after getting attacked by Bakkers lackeys and Jewel getting hurt. She's okay now. I'm so glad about that. I could never deal with the guilt if she died. It is my fault that she got caught up in this shit, though she claimed she would have come after my ass if I didn't get her. I think that she's bipolar. I have nothing against that but she's extremely unpredictable. **_

_**Back to the subject. Once we got to the old Lernons house, we were taken to a black jet called the Blackbird. It was original, but I guess that's the appealing thing. Nothing special, just a jet that transports and fights. We got to the place of shelter and food, and both me and Jewel were in awe. It was a fucking giant mansion that looked cozy. I never had such a luxury before. **_

_**We met the professor and owner of the school, Professor Xavier. He was incredibly nice, not to mention he radiated kindness and calmness. We learned that this was a school for young mutants, which confused us. I mean, we weren't exactly the age to go to school. I already had my fill of school, and if I had to sit in anymore classes, especially with people ten years younger then me, I am going to bolt. **_

_**He assured us that we wouldn't be in class with the younger kids, but were going to be taught how to manipulate our powers. When we told him we could control our powers just fine, he said he needed to test us. That led to our plan of getting tested in the danger room. We're **_

_**going to fight Logan, something that had the others wincing. **_  
_**I met a lot of new people. I'll try to include them all. I had met Logan first. He has raven hair that I swore had a tint of teal in it, and melted chocolate eyes, not to mention ripped muscles that could make any girl melt. I don't generally have a weakness for muscles, but I have to agree with Lyra on this one. That man is sexy! His codename is Wolverine. He has regenerative abilities, a adamatium laced skeleton, and adamantium claws that pop out of his knuckles, something I had seen first hand.**_

_**The next person I met was the women Jewel and I had ran away from. She has bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. We found out her name was Jean, Jean Grey. She doesn't have a codename. She can read minds and move things with her mind.**_  
_**Kitty Pryde was next. She is a pretty girl, with mocha brown hair that is always pulled up into a tight pony tail, along with blue-grey eyes that sparkle just like Jeans. Not to mention, she loves using the word "Like" in-between words. Her codename is ShadowCat. She phases through things.**_

_**Scott Summers was next on the list. He has brown hair and I can't see his eyes, because of red sunglasses. He said that he couldn't take them off unless he wanted to blow holes into the mansion. His codename is Cyclops, something I found to be funny. Like he said, he packs bazookas behind each eye. I think he has a crush on Jean, the way he keeps glancing at her.**_

_**Next was Kurt Wagner, a German boy. He is covered in blue fur with pointed ears and tail with golden eyes. When he was wearing his image inducer he was a pale boy, with blue hair and grey eyes. His codename was Nightcrawler. He can teleport though there is a 'bamf' noise and the smell of sulfur when he does so it pretty much gives it away.**_

_**Next person was Ororo Munroe, a African beauty. She has pretty chocolate colored skin with white hair and blue eyes. Her codename is Storm, calling her after her powers to control the weather. **_

_**Then next came Hank. He is a large muscular beast, covered in blue fur. I couldn't exactly see what color his eyes were. His codename is Beast. **_

_**Then I met Evan. He is the nephew of Storm, with blonde hair and dark eyes. His codename is Spyke, named for his powers of throwing spikes. **_

_**And finally, I met Marie. She is the adopted sister of Kurt. I thanked god, cause I don't think my mind could handle if they were biological, even if they are mutants. She has brown hair with white hair framing the frame of her face, along with grey eyes, kinda like Kurts. Her codename is Rogue, which she prefers to be called by. She drains people of their powers, life, and memories. **_

_**That was a hell of a introduction. I have to stop writing now. I have to go to sleep if I want to get to the test in time. Plus, I took up enough of these pages.**_

_**August 18th 2013**_

I put my diary on the nightstand before thinking better of it. I mean, I'm in a mansion full of mutants, whose to say one won't walk in and see it. I literally wrote _"Ada's Diary"_ on it, which in hindsight wasn't a smart idea. Mortified by that idea, I snatched it back up and looked around. Not in the dresser, closet, or under the pillow, too obvious. Maybe inside the pillowcase? It'll have to do. I slid the small book into the pillowcase and laid my head down, testing the softness. Satisfied, I sat up and grabbed my suitcase and began to sort through before finding what I was looking for.  
I slipped out the door and down the hallways to the bathroom. I cleaned up and slipped on my nightgown. It was a flowing black nightgown with blood-red roses covering it. It had immediately grabbed my attention and I knew I had to have it. I slipped back to my bedroom and fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, Jewel was on top of me, hovering her face over mine. Me, being an idiot, shot up and our foreheads collided with a soft thud. I rubbed my now tender forehead and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up. Our test is in a hour." I sighed and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I though you got rid of that nightgown?" I knew why she was confused. The nightgown is over ten years old, now only reaching my mid-thighs, where before it would reach my ankles.

"Why? I mean, a nightgown is a nightgown." She shrugged and smirked.

"Kitty said to wear something old and not of value." I began to dig through my suitcase.

"Something not of value, huh?" I said picking up my old school uniform.

"Oh yeah, Logan's going to enjoy seeing you in that." I felt my cheeks heat up as blood rushed. She knew all about that immediate crush I had on him. I glared at her.

"Maybe I should wear you pink summer dress." I muttered. Her eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I think it would fit nicely." I began to mockingly dig though and when I found it she snatched it away. It was a pretty dress, with two-inch wide straps and a slope to show a respectable amount of cleavage. It had a red sash that ties into a big bow, and went down to her knees.

"You are not wearing my dress to a battle! Wear one of yours." I had three dresses. One for business, one for the evening, and another for well… seducing, I guess you could say. As a assassin and a spy, I often disguised myself and got my information. That's a story saved for another time.

I rolled my eyes and peeled off the nightgown. Jewel handed me my white bra and I clipped it on before pulling on my clothes. I was wearing my Chinese high school uniform. Picture this: a white t-shirt with a collar with a black bow on the chest. A black and white plaid skirt that reaches my knees. Knee-high socks and black sneakers. A lot of black and white.

**You're about to go into battle in a SKIRT?**

_Why not?_

_Well, it would be a hindrance, wouldn't it?_

_For others sure, but I could fight with a tight fitting dress and high heels._

**Good point.**

Jewel was wearing a bright yellow long sleeved shirt with a picture of canary on it along with white knee length shorts and white boots with a one-inch heel that reached her knees as well. "Let's go. I want breakfast."

"Me too." We found kitchen with Jewels sense of smell and walked in. Kitty was the first to notice us and looked us over.

"Wow, Ada. You look like a school girl."

"That's because I'm in my old uniform. It still fits like a charm." At this Kurt, Jean, and Scott turned to me.

"It doesn't look like any of the uniforms I've ever seen." Jean observed.

"That's because it's Chinese." At the sound of chatter, Logan looked up only to choke on his coffee for the briefest of seconds.

"The hell are you wearing, kid?"

"For the last time, I'm not a kid! My name is Ada! I'm wearing my old Chinese uniform."

"You're going to fight… in a skirt?"

_They underestimate me._

"You'll be surprised by what I could do. By the way, I wore this for a specific reason."

"You want it shredded so you're wearing it to the test." I nodded and his lips twitched.

"How resourceful." I grabbed some bacon and eggs, and began to gulp it down, Jewel doing the same. Once I was done, I slid my chair back.

"Done! Can we get this over with? This uniform is uncomfortable." Logan shrugged and put his paper down. Jewel stood up and three of us left. We followed Logan around the mansion before we found ourselves at the door.

"I see you are ready. The test will end when you get either one into a death position. Let the test begin." Professor Xavier said through the microphone. I rolled my shoulders, preparing myself. Logan's claws popped out with a 'snikt', and Jewel, having not seen it before, flinched at the sudden sound before growling. She turned into a large gorilla and roared.

_Serenity, help me!_ I felt the familiar burn of pain as Serenity's wings slid of my shoulder blades. My hair turned from raven black to a beautiful white and my eyes changed from its glowing purple to a warm gold. I jumped up as he lunged, flipping over his head, before landing a well placed kick on his back.

"So, you took gymnastics." Logan said. I laughed and shook my head.

_"Nope, couldn't afford it."_ I twisted my body around before my foot went to his face, only for him to catch it. He use my momentum against me and twisted my body so I was flying towards a wall. I beat my white wings, landing in the air pocket and lessening the blow.

**Let me try!** Already the transformation was taking place. My wings slid in and my grew into claws and my teeth to fangs. My skin paled to a deathly white color, my eyes turning to a pitch black. Logan smirked, only to get sneak attacked by Jewel, having turned into a black panther. She pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, only to get thrown off by the stronger man. I pounced taking him to the ground once more. We wrestled until he was on top of me, straddling me like he would a bike and pinning my wrists.

**Is it me or is it getting hot in here?** I felt my cheeks burn.

_Shut it!_

"Sorry Logan."

"Sorry for wh-" He cut himself off as he let out a pain filled howl. I had kneed him where the sun don't shine. Using his pain as an advantage, I rolled us so I was on top. I pinned him down and Jewel grew claws like a lions and put it to his throat.

"They pass the test." I got up and Logan gave me a look that basically screamed I'll-get-you-back-for-that. I smirked before observing my clothes.

During our wrestling, his claws had sliced through the fabric, practically leaving it in shreds. I now had an excuse to get rid of it. But that left another dilemma.

Like how my D-cup breasts were on display with only a white bra covering them.

With a squeak, I covered my breasts and Logan, noticing the display looked down and his cheeks went a faint red. Jean walked in and handed me a coat with I quickly accepted. I slipped it on and glared at Logan.

"You never saw that." With that said, I turned and fled the room.

**A/N Here's another chapter. I know no one has answered the question, but damn I wanted to put it up. I actually have quite a bit of ideas for this story. I'm a bit iffy on the test scene, it is my first try at battle. Tell me what you think. Here's your question.**

_**Q: Should I put that a feral mutant has a mate they are destined to meet? If you don't get it, picture this. Every feral mutant has a soul mate that they are destined to meet and mate with.**_


	4. Chapter three: celebration interrupted

**A/N thanks for the reviews, favorite, and followers are found at the bottom. I am craving some chocolate but the only thing we have is hot chocolate! By the way, did you know that Logan is only five feet and three inches? In my story, he's five feet and nine inches, so deal with it! J. Hmmm… Hank, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Hank: Of course. DaniTheDarkenedShadow doesn't own anything related to X-men. She owns Ada, Jewel, and any OC she may create in the future. And she apologizes if any of the characters seem OOC. It's her first attempt at writing us.**

**Me: Thank you, Hank. Enjoy the story!**

**~~.~~** - scene change

* * *

I was silent as I stared at my three dresses. Jean had declared that the girls were going out clubbing as a celebration for passing the test. My business dress was out, it revealed A LOT of cleavage, not to mention the fact that I couldn't wear it out of business otherwise my employer would kill me! I know what you're thinking and no, I don't mean Bakker. I have two different employers, Bakker was the assassin employer, this one I like to keep secret, though it was for my spy business. It's a plum colored form fitting dress that showed my cleavage proudly and my back all the way down the middle. It reaches my knees and has a crimson red waist band, along with a crimson red scarf that I could wear with any of my outfits. It had long, tight sleeves.

My evening dress was way too fancy. It was for formal dances and things like that. It's a midnight-black dress that sweeps the floor when I walk. It had no sleeves but it did have red gloves that reaches the forearm.

My seducing dress… well, I would prefer to stay away from the men tonight. It's a silver tight form fitting dress with a deep slope. There was a small circle that was missing fabric in the middle of my back. It only reached my knees. It had short sleeves that reached the middle of my forearms and slits that show my thighs. It was either this one or my business dress. Either way I embarrass myself.

And it didn't help that Lyra was laughing at me.

_Wait! Maybe Jewel has something!_

**I hope she doesn't. I want to see the others faces!**

**~~.~~**

When I had found Jewel in her room and asked to borrow one of her dresses she happily obligated, much to Lyra's disappoint. When she pulled out over ten dresses out of her suitcase, she laughed at the expression on my face. Shocked and terrified. Shocked that she could even fit that many dresses in that small thing and terrified because most of them were pink and yellow. I was fine with pink, but not with yellow. Yuck. We browsed through until I finally found the best dress here.

"I thought you hated the color green?"

"I do, but I pictured this would happen."

"I love you, Jewel. And I'm stealing the dress!" I snatched the dress and ran from the room.

**~~.~~**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I really liked this dress. It's a back dress with green and gold lacing the sides and bottom. On the left side of the skirt, there was a large slit that shows the entire leg, including the thigh. It reaches just below the bottom of my knees. The top has a triangle shape that's missing fabric from my belly button to my pant line. A thick two-inch line of green-gold went up the middle of my belly and chest before wrapping in a bow on my breast. It has no sleeves but it does have black armbands that go from my elbow to my wrist. That top is extremely tight, showing off the curves I have. Jewel had thrown the boots at me when I was running away from the room, a bright golden two-inch high-heel boots. I pulled out the braid and let my hair down. There. I was ready. I turned and walked down the halls.

Wolf whistles and cat calls came from the younger students as I passed, making me smile. I turned the corner, only to run into a brick wall. Or something I perceived as a brick wall. Hands grabbed my forearms, steadying me as I jerked from impact. I looked up and blushed. Logan stood there, holding my arms. And I just now realized that I was a good five inches shorter than him. Damn.

"You alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Logan's eyes roam over my figure and I barely suppressed a shiver that faced along my spine.

"Nice dress." I nodded though my attention was else where. Like that Logan was still holding my arms. He was holding me with an extremely tight grip, as if the three foot fall equals to a three story drop.

"Um, Logan? Your still holding me. It kind of hurts." He yanked his hands back as if he had been scalded. I rubbed my forearms.

"Sorry."

"You're fine." Why am I always so awkward around this man? I was so confused. "I, uh, have to go."

"Right, right." He stepped aside and I walked past him, my arm brushing his. I didn't notice the sparkling sapphire eyes watching us.

**~~.~~**

We were now at a dance. It was an outside dance, people spread along a green field, the soft summer breeze feeling amazing. I was sitting on a hill alone when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the party?" I looked up to see Jean and Jewel standing there.

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking, and I needed to get away from the loud music. I was starting to get a headache."

"That's understandable." Jean nodded and sat to the left of me, Jewel to the left.

"Ada. I saw what happened between you and Logan." My head snapped to her. I was about to say something only to be interrupted by Jean.

"What? What happened?" I opened my mouth but was once again cut off.

"She and Logan ran into each other, literally, and Logan held onto her longer than necessary. Then Ada became all awkward, which may I add, has never happened before." I flushed.

"I don't know why! I just started getting all flustered and my tongue started tripping over itself! I never act this way around anyone else!"

"Hmm. Sounds like you have a crush on him." A crush? Well, I guess I do. Like I said before I usually don't give a shit about muscles, but that man made it look hot. "And if he was acting that way back, he has a crush on you." I felt my face get hot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jean. I'm not that attractive." The two protested immediately at that. I rolled my eyes. "It's true."

"Don't you dare say that! You are one of the most beautiful girl I have ever met! Both of you!" Jean said kindly. Me and Jewel blushed.

"And I haven't met someone like you. To be honest, I never had a lot of female friends."

"Well, you do-"

**Boooom!**

"What the hell was that?!" Jewel shrieked.

"I don't know. Get ready." Jean growled. People were scattering, struggling to get away from both the explosion and what had caused it. On top of the stage were a group of boys and a girl, including a man that Jewel found her jaw dropping as she looked at. "Of course! It had to be THEM!"

"Well, it's better than Bakker. Let's go!" I stated. I noticed Jewels jaw was slack and raised my eyebrows before shook it off. I ran forward and stopped before a white haired boy.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? You're pretty cute."

"And I'm too old for you!" With that said I lunged.

**Sabretooths P.O.V.**

I looked around with a smirk. All humans were the same. Scurrying around trying to get away, without any regard for others. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the sweetest scent I have ever smelt before entered my nose. Smelled like… Lavender and Chocolate Chip Cookies. Following the scent, reality slapped me the face at what I saw. It was black panther. Before I had a chance to wonder what the hell was going on the black panther turned into a woman. She had beautiful blonde hair that shined and sapphire eyes. Eyes that stared right back at me. My animal roared at me and I knew instantly: She was to be my mate.

**Jewels P.O.V.**

I turned when I caught scent of forest and campfire. It was a unique combination since not a lot of humans like wild life anymore. The Earth could be dying and the bastards wouldn't even care, they would just care about how they would survive, because without forests and plant life we wouldn't be able to breath. I caught sight of the man who had me smitten with him the second I laid eyes on him. I found myself caught up in his amber eyes, and remembered what my grandmother said to me.

_"One day you will find your soul mate."_

_"What's a soul mate, grandma?"_

_"A soul mate is a person whose meant to be with someone. That goes double for mutants. We mutants know instantly that their meant to be with someone, especially those who embrace their animal."_

_"But some mutants don't have animals!"_

_"No, that's true. But those who believe, they know instantly who they belong to."_ I was snapped out of my memories when the man was suddenly in front of me. I felt a knot in my stomach.

"What's your name frail." Not a question but a demand.

"Tell me yours first." He smirked at the challenge.

"Sabretooth."

"Your real name." He hesitated. He saw the challenging glint in her eyes and knew instantly he wouldn't get her without a fight.

"Victor."

"I'm Jewel." I saw him smirk.

"How fitting." Before any more conversation could be made a orange blur tackled Victor down. Logan! Victor snarled and the two began to fight.

**(A/N I really don't feel like writing a fight scene between these two. So let's just say that Logan won and knocked Victor out and the brotherhood was taken down.)**

After every thing was said and done and I got Logan off my back about talking to Victor, I walked to the unconscious Victor.

"I really thought you would be different. Maybe we'll meet again. By the way, about what you said to Logan about you twos destiny of killing one another… that's stupid. You could make your own destiny without killing him. Like I said before: I thought you would be different." Throughout my life, I had seen a lot of males fighting each other. Brothers, cousins, and friends all pitting against each other for stupid reasons. I had hoped he wouldn't be like that. Looks like I was hoping for nothing. I turned around and walked away; unaware that he heard everything I had said.

**Ada's P.O.V.**

"So, what's up with you and tall, dark, and handsome?" Jewel and the man had been conversing; I had seen it. After we had returned to the mansion, us girls changed into our pajamas, this time I was wearing soft red cotton shorts and a black t-shirt that says 'Cool Chick' with a bunch of color chicks beneath it.

"Oh, nothing, we just talked." She sighed before growling. "Oh, leave me alone!" I laughed as she stormed from the room. She'll be back. She always comes back. I looked at my pillows, wondering if I should update my diary before deciding to do it tomorrow. It was pretty late after all. I laid down, thinking about our conversation from earlier.

_"Hmm. Sounds like you have a crush on him."_ I knew that to be true, I just didn't know how big of crush I had on him… and if I was in danger of falling in love with him.

**~~.~~**

Jewel laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling she had already littered with posters. They were all one thing: cute boys. Would Victor approve of that? Realizing what she thought, she smacked her forehead and rolled over.

_"So, what's up with you and tall, dark, and handsome?"_ Was something up between them? She didn't know. She did know she felt physical attraction towards the man and that was a BIG no-no. I shouldn't be feeling this way! He's the enemy!

…So why did her affection feel so right?

**A/N Here it is! Looks like the girls affections are starting to grow. Not to mention, Victor wants Jewel as his mate. Very little of Lyra and Serenity in this chapter. I need some hot chocolate…**

**Me: Thank you for reading. Reviews:**

**Empressofthedead: I'm glad you like it!**

**AceofSpades95: I'm glad you like it, and I totally agree with you. I love both Wolverine and Sabretooth, henceforth this.**

**Darkheartrocker86: Wow! I'm glad you like it that much! I have to admit, this is one of my better stories. And just like you suggested, I spent the day thinking about if it would fit and decided it did. Thanks for that!**

**Favorites:**

**Darkheartrocket86: thank you!**

**Alerts:**

**Thanks to empressofthedead, darkheartrocker86, coffeltjims, and ElectricAnya. Every one of you rocks!**

**Me: Here's your question.**

_**Q: Which character can you relate to more: Ada or Jewel?**_

**Hank: See you next time.**


	5. Chapter four: Finally!

**A/N So sorry for not updating lately, been busy with school work. 10th grade baby! corticarte apa lagranges, the beginning after the diary entry and short Ada is just for you sugar! Kitty do the disclaimer please.**

**Kitty: DaniTheDarkenedShadow doesn't not own anything related to X-men. She only owns Ada, Jewel, and any other OC she may create in the future. She apologizes if the characters or OOC. Now like get on with the story.**

**Me: Impatient much? Here's a warning: ****_Logan is most likely going to be OOC._**

* * *

_**So, lately Jewel and I have been acting weird around two boys. You know what I find weird? I stare at one boy and she stares at the total opposite. Its weird, but in a way, it brings us closer. Anyway, we've been here for exactly a month now and I'm starting to get worried. Jewel nor myself have been attacked since Atlanta and usually they find us by now. I will admit, I have become a bit jumpy and paranoid thanks to that fact. Sometimes, I just wish they would hurry up and attack us, that way I know they know where we are and I wouldn't have to live in suspense.**_  
_**Logan and I have been getting close, something Jewel teases me relentlessly about. I actually plan on talking to Kitty tonight about that. I already talked to Jewel about that and I need flirting advise, something Kitty seems to be a pro at. I don't want him to catch on too quickly and I don't want him to think I'm throwing myself at him. I don't know why I act this way. Like my heart suddenly beats fast, my throat goes dry, my vision goes white, and my face turns pink. It's like I'm about to fall apart! Thankfully, Logan doesn't seem to notice. Anyway, I need to go. Don't want to miss breakfast!**_

_**September 18, 2013**_

I got up and stretched before slipping my diary in its usual place. I walked toward my suitcase and pulled out a clean outfit. I hadn't unpacked unless Jewel and I needed to get away from here quickly, Jewel doing the same. I slipped it on and headed out the door, nearly hitting Jewel in the face. I opened my mouth only to be interrupted.

"Don't say it! Don't even chuckle. We'll keep this to ourselves." Believe it or not, Jewel could actually feel shame. I smiled and nodded before heading down.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I sat on my usual perch reading the paper, glancing at the door often. Usually Ada and Jewel were usually the first ones here and Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and Jean were already here.

"Glancing at the door won't make her come walking through it." I almost jumped and looked over at Kitty, whom was smirking with a knowing look. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Before I had a chance to say anything Ada walked through the door. I looked her over, feeling the animal inside me growl in approval. She was wearing a low cut red long sleeve shirt and shorts that went to her knees giving me the perfect view of her long toned legs and for once wasn't wearing boots. Instead she wore black tennis shoes. One thing I learned about her? She loves the color red, nearly wearing it everyday.

"Wow. We are late." Jewel stated before walking to the table and getting distracted by bacon. That woman loves it.

"What'd we miss?" The familiar deep elegant filled my ears as Ada walked towards the table.

"Oh, nothing. Just playing around." Kurt stated. She shrugged before slipping in her seat, right next to the end of the table and next to me.

"So, what'd we miss?" I smirked. Neither Ada nor Jewel trusted them to tell them what they missed.

"Nothing." She scoffed before getting distracted by Kitty.

"So." Jewel drew the word out looking around at all of us before her face lit up. "Girls night!" The girls cheered and I rolled my eyes though to be honest I was disappointed. Ada and I sneak out to see each other after dark every night though with the other girls around her she wouldn't be able to get away. She glanced over at me and her lips curved up. '_We'll hang out tonight, don't worry._' She mouthed. I smirked and looked over at the conversing girls. Probably when they were all asleep. I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

~~.~~

I checked my watch with a growl. Where the hell was she? It was nearly two o'clock AM. Right when I was about to go back, the sound of light feet caught my attention. _Ada…_ The window opened and she crawled outside.

"Sorry. Even after I slipped sleeping pills into their drinks, they didn't fall asleep until like three minutes ago."

"You drugged them?" She shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." I chuckled before looking her over. She was wearing a wife beater and blue cotton shorts. She looked at the stars and I followed her lead. "You know, I don't think I've ever been happier than right now…" She whispered. I looked at her.

"So, you're glad you came here?" I whispered back. She smiled at me, one that caused warmth to spread throughout my body._ God, I fell fast…_

"I couldn't be more glad. It's just amazing, I've never felt so free. I think you're the reason." Her face flushed and surprise filled me._ Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ "I mean, why travel the world when I could be here with you?"

"Ada…" I sat up and she looked at me confused before following my lead. "I…"

"Yes?" She breathed, her voice breathier than normal.

"I think I… I think I love you…" I heard her breath hitch as I stared at her.

"I think I love you too…" I felt something swell up._ Happiness…_ I leaned in. The second our lips touched, a jolt spread throughout my body and I felt her hands on my chest. So, this is what it feels like to be in love… I pulled away from her and smiled. A rare genuine smile.

"So, you going to your room or mine?" She smiled slyly.

"I don't think they would miss me…" I smiled before we both climbed back inside before I picked her up bridal style. She giggled and I carried her down to my room; both of us completely unaware of the audience we had…

"I most report this…"

**Ada's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up and saw that I was not in my room before everything came back to me and I noticed that I was pressed up against a muscular chest. I smiled and turned my head slowly to see sleeping face. He looked a lot more peaceful in his sleep. Lyra and Serenity were clearly enjoying the scene, encouraging me to explore his body! Oh God, I need to get out of here before they persuade me… I slowly got up only to jump as a knock to sound throughout the room.

"Hey time to wake up!" Jewel voice said. "And I know your in there too, Ada." My face flushed as I looked over to Logan to see him smirking, his eyes still closed. I picked up a pillow before chucking it at the door. I heard her laugh before footsteps entered my ears. Muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back.

"Well, no use trying to hide, huh?" I muttered. His chest rumbled with silent laughter.

"No, guess not." I stood up before turning around, giving him a soft kiss before turning and walking out of the room. I quickly walked to my room before getting dressed. **(A/N For those of you wondering if they did THAT, they didn't. They just slept together.**) I chose a tight blood-red halter shirt that stopped right above my bellybutton and tight black jeans, the usual colors. I pulled on my black boots before I slipping out of the room, humming a melody. I felt like a middle school girl again. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair before deciding to skip breakfast. I wasn't very hungry. I walked out of the bathroom to the garage, surprised to see it was already occupied.

"Hey there, Sweetheart." Sweetheart? I sound like a newlywed. Logan gave me a small smile and I walked over to him. "Decided to skip breakfast too, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." He seemed to think of something. "Wanna take a ride? I want to show you something."

"Like a date." He smirked. "Sure." He climbed on and I slipped on behind him, wrapping my arms around his small waist. He started the engine and sped out and my hair blew with the wind. I rest my head on his back. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." My eyebrows shot up but I stayed quiet. He didn't seem like the type to surprise someone. I must be special. I smiled. Nothing or no one could ruin this… My thoughts flew to Terrance. Except him. My smile turned into a frown. I haven't seen him in a while but I knew not to think about it, it would just stress me out. I forced myself to stop thinking about him and onto the things that happened.

Getting a new family…

Being able to trust again…

Being able to help people; mutants that don't have a home…

Logan and I getting together, kissing on the roof…

My body began to relax as everything that happened so far flashed through my mind.

"You okay, Darlin'?" I was surprised at the pet name but smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later." I promised. He nodded and skidded to a stop.

"We're here…"

**Somewhere unknown (3rd persons P.O.V)**

A glass of red wine shattered against the wall, shards of glass and the red liquid scattering as a outraged cry echoed throughout the room. Terrance paced up and down the beautifully furnished room, his mind whirling as he glared down at the photograph in his hands. A photograph of _his_ Ada kissing a man, a man that was not him.

"How could this happened?" He snarled as he paced. He knew the upside, they knew where she resided but damn it, this was a major set back! Ada belonged to _him_! She had since the moment she began to work for him, though back then it was just desires. But when he saw how graceful and beautiful, not to mention flexible in battle she was, it made him want more.

His dark desires soon become a smoldering obsession as she continued to work for him and then had the audacity to run away from him when she figured out just what she was doing for him. He took in a sharp breath before pocketing the photograph. It could come in handy later. Turning around, he called for his guards. They came racing and he stared at them.

"Get me Jaw-long." She would not escape from his grasp this time…

**A/N So here it is! What do you think? I'm a worried I made Logan a little TOO OOC. I dunno. But I personally liked this ending, showing what was happening with Terrance. And so very sorry about falling off the planet! Schools back in and it sucks.**

**Kitty: I liked it too. And I think you made Mr. Logan sweet.**

**Me: Logan. Sweet?**

**Kitty: Good point.**

**Me: Here's your question!**

_**Q: Should I have Logan find Adas diary and read it?**_


End file.
